Undead love
by csouthard11
Summary: The boys are vampires and chose the girls to be there mates. But what about the boys ex-girl friends the PPNKG's and the vampire hunters who have a sick obbsesion with destroying everything the boys love. Will love win in the end? Possably... O.o read out
1. Chapter 1

**Blossom's P.O.V**

**"Lalalalala" Bubbles sings while laughing, we are both sitting on our couch. I smile at her. It is the first day of summer. So no school. Buttercup is really exited about that. So is Bubbles. I don't really know how I feel about it. I sigh and stand up. As I turn towards the kitchen I hear a knock at the door. I turn and Bubbles answers the door with a gasp. There in front of her, stand the Rowdyruff Boys. "Hey Bubbles!" Boomer says...Exitedly? Anyway Bubbles backs up with a blue energy ball forming in her hand. "What are you boys doing here?" I ask stepping forward. Brick pushes past Bubbles and walks towards me. "We are here for you." Brick says with a grin spreading across his face. Butch looks annoyed "Where's Buttercup?" He asks seemingly alittle dissapointed. As if on cue Buttercup comes in from her room. She stops and just stares at the sight in front of her, then she frowns. Butch laughs "There you are Butterfly!" He says walking towards her. Her frown deepens "Don't call me that." She says sternly. He laughs. My attention turns back to Brick when he grabs my arm. "Let go!" I say pulling. He has gotten so much stronger than when we last saw the boys. He smiles and pulls me closer "I can't, and I won't. Ever." What does he mean by that? I continue trying to break free and he sighs. "Let me explain something to you Blossom. Me and my brothers are vampires now, and we want you to be our mates, vampires mate for live and your mine now." I frown "Even though that made no sence, lets pretend it did, why do you want me?" I ask, I thought he hated me. He smiles at me and laughs "Because Blossom, I love you, thats why I want you. I will protect you from anything or anyone who ever tries to hurt you." I frown and pull away "No." I say flatly. He frowns and throws me over his shoulders "Too bad." He says then starts running fast. Faster than I can fly. "STOP STOP STOP!" I scream. He finaly puts me down on something soft. I look down, I am on a red bed with Black pillows. I frown "I said 'no'!" He laughs and kisses my forhead "And I said 'too bad'." I pull away from him "Don't touch me." I say flying toward the window. He snaps something on my arm and I instantly fall down. "What is this?" I ask looking down at a red bracelet with 'Brick' writen on it in small black letters. He smiles "It does two things, It marks you as mine, and it takes your powers so you can't leave me." I frown and pull at it but it won't come off. I grasp it between my teeth and begin to pull. Stupid thing won't break! Uhg. I finaly give up and look at Brick. He smiles nad lays down on the bed, pulling me down with him. "Your my cherry Blossom now." He whispers into my ear. Not for long. I am getting outta here as soon as I find a way out.**

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

**"No." I say as Butch tries to grab me around the wast. I would already be gone if it werent for this stupid bracelet thing he put on my arm. It drained my powers so I can't leave. He frowns "C'mon now Butterfly, you're gonna love me back sooner or later, why not just do it now?" He asks I stick my toung out at him. He pins me down against his green bed "Buttercup, I love you, don't act like you hate me because that really hurts. And I will never stop loving you, you and I both know that we are perfect for each other, and I will be the best man you ever had, I won't ever cheat or cancel something we were gonna do together. The only time something would have to be canceled for us is is a war breaks out, no other excuse would be exepted." My eyes widen. But I look away. He sighs. It doesnt matter how he feels about me, I don't feel the same way, and I never will.**

**Bubbles **

**So Boomers a vampire...Creepy...He looks at me and reaches out his hand. I flinch away and he sighs. He places his head in his hands sadly and I think he's crying. I stand and walk slowly so I am beside him. Causiously I reach out my hand and touch his shoulder. "W-whats wrong?" He looks up, I was right he was crying, but just a little bit. He grabs my hand and looks in my eyes "Do you hate me Bubbles?" He asks very seriously. I think for a moment "No. I don't hate, it's just not in my nature." He smiles just a bit "But you don't like me?" Once again seriously. I smile alittle "Don't laugh at me, but when we were little I acctualy had kind of a crush on you." I say feeling my cheeks turn redder and redder with every word. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a dark blue bracelet with 'Boomer' writen on it in black letters. "You have to where this." He says snapping it onto my right arm. I look at it for a moment then smile alittle. "This might not be as bad as I thought." I say as he picks me up bridal style. He laughs slightly. "I hope not, I love you Bubbles." He says placing me on his dark blue bed. I meant that to, it might not be bad to be here with Boomer, I thinks he really does love me. And it's nice here, nice and warm. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Brick's P.O.V**

**I finnaly feel Blossom slip into sleep and I turn her to face me. Why does she have to be so difficult? Why can't she just fall into my arms and let me be her prince? I sigh and push a stray hair from her face. Being a vampire, I don't need sleep. That just means more time for me to watch her. She mumbles something in her sleep, just meaningless mumbles though, not any real words in there. I smile sadly. She will eventualy come to love me back, all vampire mates do. And no matter how long it takes, I will wait. **

**Butch's P.O.V**

**Well, Buttercup is asleep, and for the first time since I met her, she isn't scowling or rolling her eyes. I smile and lay on my back, lifting her onto my chest. She's gonna be ticked off when she wakes up and sees this. I sigh. I knew she would be difficult, and I always liked a challenge. And whether she likes it or not, she will love me back someday. Even if it takes years, it will happen. "I grow on people." I whisper into her ear. She turns and mumbles a response "Like a wart." It's slurred but she deffinetly said that. My Butterfly, funny and sassy even in her sleep. Ha.**

**Boomer's P.O.V**

**I squeeze Bubbles close to me as she sleeps. She looks so peaceful. She smiles in her sleep and I smile down at her. Then I lean down and place a slow gentle kiss on her full pink lips. I could kiss her forever, her lips are so soft and sweet. They tast like honey. I raise up and push her hair behinde her ears. She's a good kisser in her sleep, I wounder what it's like when she is awake. Probably better, if that's possable.**

_(A/N Well, I am ashamed of my self. . .I havent posted to this book thing in forever, bad author bad! I hope I didn't make Boomer seem alittle insane in here, I kinda think I did but maybe that's just me. Anyone who has waited for a post to this probably hates me by now, and I am sorry :( I have been kinda avoiding all my other fanfics to post to 'Against the odds' My other one. Well, byea's ^_^)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Blossom's P.O.V**

**When I open my eyes. I am greeted by a clock that says it's already 7:00 . . .Thats odd, my alarm should have- wait. .I sigh, remembering what had happened last night. Stupid Brick. . . Stupid power taking bracelet. . .Speaking of Brick, looking up I am instantly greeted by his face. . .literaly inches, from mine. Oh my. . . "morning beautiful." he says, in whay I am guessing is his attempt at a 'sexy' voice. I roll my eyes and pull the blanket over my head. "Take me home!" I say in an annoyed voice. I hear him chuckle lightly "You are home." H says. I groan. and pull the blanket tighter. I feel his hand rubbing up and down my back so I shake my whole body to get him off. Why me? Why did this idot have to take me? Why not some hooker or something?**

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

**I open my eyes and feel something around my waist. placing my hands on top of it to see what it is I growl and remember the events of last night. Then I hear a laugh behind me. I growl and pull my self off of where I know he must've layed me into my sleep. his chest. He smiles and places his hands around my face. "Morenin precious!" He says, only partialy in a joking tone. I roll my eyes "Take this stupid bracelet off of me!" I say angrily. He laughs. "nope, you're mine. Why would i give that up?" Once again, rolling my eyes. He laughs again. "And rolling your eyes just makes you more attractive. Ya know that rite?" He says. I frown and stand off of the bed. Walking towards the door only to find the idiot following me. I sigh loudly and turn to face him. "Where's the stupid shower then?" He smiles and points towards a green door with a black square in the middle. "Can I come too?" He asks. I hold up my hand and shove the midde finger rite in his face. He laughs "So? Yes?" I groan and walk in slamming the door in his face. Now, to look for a window to climb out of.**

**Bubble's P.O.V**

**I open my eyes, and close them just as instantly. When I wake up in the mornings the slightest sorce of light hurts my eyes to the point where opening them in virtualy impossable. When I openthem again I am greeted by a paralell pair of eyes. Colored as Blue as the ocean. "Morning." I say quietly. he smiles "Morning." Then he sits up taking me with him. "I talked to my brothers. Your sisters don't seem as okay with this as you are. Any advice for them?" He asks. I giggle lightly before answering him "Well, if Brick really wants to get on Blossom's good side she likes, roses, chocolate, sunsets, cake, cards, and walks. She's a hopeless romantic. And Butch. . .Well, Buttercup likes, Sports, movies, jokes, most candies, and tough guys." He laughs "Well, then my brothers certainly picked their perfect girls. I'll be sure to tell them. Anyway, go get dressed, I have a closet over there filled with clothes for you. And I have a suprise. So hurry." I giggle and stand quickly, running towards the closet. I wounder what the suprise could be! Yay! Cause I really love suprises!**


End file.
